


3º My Shot

by Cho_Sofia



Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilsquad, I'm Bad At Summaries, Just Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: “I never had a group of friends before, I promise that I’ll make Ya’ll proud”Their first meeting at the bar. Alexander has a realisation and makes a promise
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan
Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127933
Kudos: 4





	3º My Shot

**Author's Note:**

> It's very similar to the musical itself, sorry. But it's not that bad, really.

The air felt light, it felt easier to breathe and his head was cool, light as well. Alexander looked at his new friends around the bar table as they drank. Laurens was animatedly talking about abolition slavery and how wrong owning a slave was, that we are all humans and deserve equal rights. Mulligan was nodding and agreeing while drinking, one arm around Lafayette, as the Frenchman matched the enthusiasm saying words in French that any of them understood except for Alex. 

This was the most social he had ever been, the most happy since he was a child. The big smile creeping into his face was easy, it felt nice and right and Alexander couldn’t stop thinking how much he liked these people, these 3 men. Even if Burr was his first friend, the first to ever talk to Alexander as an equal. John, Gil and Hercules understood him in a way Burr didn’t, they matched his desire for success, his restlessness and the want to be someone in the revolution, to be heard. Even though they just know each other for just a few hours. 

\- Geniuses lower your voices. – Burr appeared out of nowhere, surprising them. – You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I’m with you but you have to accept that if you keep talking you’re gonna get shot. – Lafayette rolled his eyes and John visible snorted at the man, sitting down.

\- Burr, check what we got. – Alexander said, all eyes now fixed on him as he smiled confident. – Mousier Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot. – Laf puffed his chest, caressing his supposed arm muscles. – I think your pants look hot. – Hercules smirked, showing off his own sewed pants with a cocky smile. – Laurens I like you a lot. – John gave Alex one of the biggest smiles of the night, winking at him. - A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is. – Alexander practically screamed in excitement, his 3 new friends celebrating with him. – We’re the best you could have. What do you stall for? – Burr looked at Alexander in the eyes, trying to see something behind them, but then sighed, tired.

\- Do whatever you want. – Burr got up and waved his hand, walking out of the bar. – You spit, I’m a sit, we’ll see where we land. – He muttered before disappearing from their sights.

They took another round, now talking animatedly about their believes and their personal lives, bonding with one another. Lafayette said he thought of going back to France after the war and bring freedom for his country. Laurens wanted to start the first black battalion, with the vision of freeing the slaves after the war. Hercules wanted the same as Alexander, the recognition and admiration fighting in the army brings.

\- I’ve been reading and writing my whole life just to be heard, to make a difference. I will lie down my life if it sets us free, eventually you’ll see my ascendency, mark my words. – Alex felt his blood rush through his body, his heart beating fast with pride.

\- You’re amazing Hamilton. – John said, a hand on his shoulder as he smiled at him. – I know that we’ll rise up. 

\- Oui. – Laf also had a big smile, cheeks pink from the alcohol. – And what you did before, to Monsieur Burr.

\- True, that was impressive, Hamilton. – Hercules also put his hand on Alex’s arm.

\- You can call me Alex. – He smiled shyly at them, suddenly feeling self-aware of what he had said the whole night, he doesn’t have a polish, just saying whatever he feels like.

\- Well then you should call me John. – John giggled, also having had too much drinks.

\- Call me Laf, mon ami. – The Frenchman blew him a kiss and a wink, downing another drink.

\- Herc. – Mulligan hugged Hamilton sideways, giving him another shot. – Want another shot?

\- I am not throwing away my shot. – Alex laughed slightly at his own words, drinking the shot and feeling his insides warming.

Alexander sat against his chair, looking again at his friends, the warm feeling spreading to his heart as they all started to be a little sleepy and less enthusiastic. Laf was almost passing out on Herc’s shoulder, the larger man trying to wake him up, almost smacking him on the face. This kind of scene was new to Alexander, it was unimaginable and a dream far away from his truth. Something that would never have happened if he stayed on that Island. He would've have died, never did he imagined having people like these men besides him.

\- What’s wrong Alex? – John’s concerned voice woke him up from his dazed state. 

\- What?

\- Tu pleures, mon cher – Lafayette said, looking more sober now.

\- No, I’m not. – Alexander touched his face. It was wet with fresh tears. He flinched, surprised.

\- Is everything alright? – Hercules said, also worried.

Alexander got up and out of the bar, into the cold streets of New York. The 3 men jumped in surprised, they paid fast and followed Alexander into a corner where no one else was seen. John, worried and confused, hugged Alex close to his chest, feeling the trembling shoulders and tears and just then did he saw how young the man was, 19 and all he had gone through. They stayed there for a few minutes, consoling Alexander the best they could, with small reassurances and a lot of hugs. After what felt like an eternity Hamilton pushed John away, just slightly and wiped the rest of the tears. Looking at the sad and worried stares, Alexander felt his heart melt and smiled sincerely.

\- I never had a group of friends before. – He revealed, feeling his heart in his throat and stopping the tears. – I promise that I’ll make ya’ll proud.

The smiles he received were enough to make him feel relieved, the prospect of actually having friends he could count on now more true than ever. He could tell by the way they reassured him and joked about it that they were forever. And that he will make them proud, because how could he not, with such amazing friends.


End file.
